Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power metering system, a load power monitoring system using the same and an operation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As digital and network technologies evolve, home appliances and information appliances are equipped with a variety of functions in accordance with a trend toward convergence emerges. Such digital convergence devices are widely prevailing across homes or offices. However, due to convergence of functions and support of networking, such information appliances consume standby power while users are not aware of it, as well as electric power upon request from users.
Since users do not account for which device consumes how much electric power for a specific period, they are not even interested in saving electric energy.
In this regard, in order to monitor energy consumption per electronic device, there has been proposed a technique that analyzes and monitors the amount and pattern of electric power consumption per electric device for a predetermined period by using an electric meter measuring a total amount of electric energy to be consumed per home or building.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical load power monitoring system.
With reference to FIG. 1, in the typical load power monitoring system, electric power supplied from an external electric power supply source 1 to a home 3 may be supplied to electric home appliances, which are connected to electrical outlets, through a distribution board 2 provided at the home 3. In particular, the distribution board 2 is configured with a power metering device 4 for monitoring a usage state of electric power and electric energy consumption regarding how electric power supplied from the external electric power supply source 1 is used at the electric home appliances in the home 3.
The power metering device 4 may perform an individual monitoring through a remote server using electric energy consumption and usage pattern information of the electric home appliances.
Such a typical load monitoring system and a method thereof are difficult to sense electric energy additionally flowing from a power source or an energy source in addition to the external electric power supply source 1. Moreover, when a system is designed by adding a typical measuring device requiring high accuracy so as to sense electric energy which additionally flows into, there may cause problems such as an expensive system design cost and a large-scale system according to a configuration of an unnecessary device.